1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for adjustment of the level of inclination of the back part of a motor vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Art
This type of device for adjustment of the level of inclination is well-known from DE 43 03 819 A1. Its device parts have an inner and an outer gearing, which are manufactured by forming using cutouts of the metal plate of the device parts. When this is done, the outer gearing has a number of teeth that is at least one less than the inner gearing and one of the device parts is supported on cam means that are rotatable about an pivot axis. By rotating said cam about the pivot axis of the device for adjustment of level of inclination, the inner gearing of the one device part over the outer gearing of the other device part. In this fashion, a pivoting of the device part fixed to the seat back corresponding to the gearing number difference is attained relative to the device part fixed to the seat part. The advantage of this and other, in principal identically constructed adjustment devices resides in the fact that they make possible a continuous adjustment, even under conditions of high loading.
In the event of impact, there can be a slippage of the gearing of the two device parts due to bending away of the parts due to the very high, axially acting forces. In order to prevent this, an axial bracketing of the two device parts is provided. Mounting plates are included, wherein one mounting plate is affixed to one of the device parts and the zonally overlaps the other device part. In the case of the device for adjustment of the level of inclination according to the aforementioned DE 43 03 819 A1 the two device parts are in addition axially secured in the zone of the pivot axis by a metal carrier boss. In addition, the carrier boss has a collar, which abuts on one of the device parts, whilst on the other side of the other device part, a lock washer affixed to the carrier boss provides the axial bracketing.
DE 101 34 355 A1 discloses a device for adjustment of the level of inclination, wherein the carrier, comprised of a carrier plate and a carrier boss is formed in one piece. Here, the carrier plate on the one side of the device for adjustment of the level of inclination provides the axial securing, while on the other side a locking ring is affixed on the carrier boss.